The Game
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Okay, this is a game full of drabbles I played. The rules are in the story, so don't worry! - . - This is EdWin. D I'm not sure if they've posted their's yet, so check randomly!


Hey everybody! -^.^- KantanaAmaya, KyoHikaru, and I played a game this evening! It was where you put your IPod/MP3 on shuffle and wrote random drabbles with one pairing without stopping and within the time limit of the song! No editing the drabbles afterwards… It's a hard game, but it is really fun. Okay, I already know these suck, so please don't flame. -.-" I also recommend you going and reading their drabbles too! It' more fun that way!! So, anyway, I plan on updating my fan fictions soon…I'm sorry I'm taking so long! T-T Talk to y'all later! Ja Ne!

(Plus, my pair is EdWin)

1) Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Edward looked up into the sky, a lazy expression on his face. His journey had finally ended, and now he was here. Though he was caught up in more than most people could handle, he didn't know if he was ready for what was coming up before him. He had practically been avoiding her for so long, trying so hard not to in danger her. And now she was all he wanted most…She was all the way in Resembool, and he was here, in Lior. He sighed, looking to his left. His golden eyes became smaller as he stared in amazement. "W…Winry?" He asked in disbelief. "Hey, Ed."

2) Next Go Round by Nickleback

Winry looked away from him, though her hand was still squeezing his. She loved him, yes. She stood up. "Come on." Ed looked at her with a small smile. She tugged at his hand, and he stood as well. She began to walk, and then started to run. She felt no trying to get away from the other person holding her hand. She blushed and continued to run. Once she finally reached the spot she wanted, she stopped quickly. She turned around with a smile.

3) Mama Said by Metallica

Arm around her neck, Ed looked out into the grassy hills of his hometown. "Hey Ed?" "Huh?" "You know, this kind of reminds me of something my mom used to say…" "What was that?" Winry let out a small laugh, keeping back the hurting feeling that just erupted inside her. "She used to say 'when the time comes, you do what you're supposed to do without thinking." "What does that have to do with this?" She smiled compassionately. "Well…Y'know, it's so pretty out here, and there's a wonderful breeze…And…" She looked at him with a smile, which suddenly turned into a scowl. _You have got to be kidding me… _She looked at the snoozing alchemist.

4) Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

Ed got up, in a daze. He let out a yawn. He wished he had asked her her name. The Sunday before he had spoke with a young blond, and then ended up eating breakfast with her. He had fallen instantly in love with her, though now he didn't know where she was. She said she didn't believe in love, though now she was now called 'beloved' by him. Now he was franticly looking for, with no success. Funny how the day it didn't stop raining, the neighbors said she was gone. He silently walked along the street, towards his house.

5) Where Do you Go by F Ruther

With a smile, the young boy clapped as he watched his brother enjoy himself. Al laughed when his sibling's dance partner twirl around. His blond brother was dancing with his beloved at a party held at the town square. Along with plenty of other people, the pair was having the most fun they had had in years. As the music began to fade, the two fell into a fit of laughing as they walked off stage with some other people. Making small talk, Edward sat down with his girlfriend beside him. Leaning over, he placed a small kiss on Winry's face. "Having fun?"

6) One by Creed

Edward leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. She was his only one and, when they were apart, he was a half of a whole. He couldn't help her at all with what she was trying to accomplish. He was a certified state alchemist and he couldn't do anything in his power to help her. His love… He let out a sigh. Why couldn't court be over already?! He wasn't even aloud in the room! At the rank of a major, he couldn't listen to something he wasn't related to, which angered him. He wished he could change everything. All of this crap. Nothing was fair anymore, not to mention them convicting Winry of something she wouldn't and couldn't have done. He gripped his hand together in slight rage, and the calmed down as the doors began to open. He let out a small smile as a girl walked towards him with a smile.

7) Fight For Love by Elliot Yamin

Ed let a small smile travel across his face as she pulled away from the kiss they had just been wrapped in moments ago. He was lucky, yes, that he didn't have to fight to have what he had. Some people didn't have what he had, and he was indeed grateful. He wrapped his arm around Winry's neck and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Yes, he was lucky.

8) Take a Look Around by Limp Bizkit

Winry flattened herself along the wall. This was going to be kind of hard. She looked at her surroundings, and then broke into a sprint. She was lucky she was this far. The military wasn't an easy thing to deal with, not to mention a base containing an alchemist that was convicted of something totally wrong. Helping the fake humans, yeah right. She glanced around once more, and then opened a door. "Ed?" She whispered. "W-why are you here?" "To rescue you, silly." She could see her beloved's smile through his scowl. "Now come on!" She didn't have to say that twice. It didn't take too long before they were all the way out of the building. "You're so stupid! You could've gotten yourself killed!" "But, now you're safe.." She said with a small tone.

9) Take it to the Limit by Hinder

Speed gaining, the two roared down the road under the moonlight. He could hear the voice beside him. "Come on, Edward! Faster! Faster! Take it to the limit!!" He smirked at the comment made by the girl beside him. She would've normally told him to slow it down, but he guessed she was just having way too much fun.

10) The River by Good Charlotte

The girl's hand in his, Ed walked down the bank of a river. He looked at his reflection with a small smile. It was probably one in the morning, and she still wasn't tired! Winry had dragged him all over Resembool. Sure, it was pretty, but seriously. He, for one, would be happy to sleep. But he continued to let her walk.


End file.
